La Bazooka de las diez generaciones
by Saya Christopher
Summary: Una nueva aventura empieza para la Décima Generación Vongola en el momento en que la Bazooka de los 10 años sufre un desperfecto ¿Qué harán Tsuna y sus amigos al verse envueltos en problemas del gobierno, la mafia y sobre todo encontrase en un tiempo distinto al suyo? PARA ¿ACEPTAS EL RETO?


"_Una nueva aventura empieza para la décima generación Vongola en el momento en que la Bazooka de los diez años sufre un desperfecto ¿Qué harán Tsuna y sus amigos al verse envueltos, no solo en problemas del gobierno y de la mafia, sino también en los ocasionados cuando te encuentras en un tiempo distinto al tuyo? Una generación de héroes conocerá el poder de la Décima Familia Vongola…"_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **__No me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano, yo solo puedo hacer que Tsuna sufra de distorsión en la percepción del espacio-tiempo :D_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Bazooka de las diez generaciones.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I**_

_Ciudad de Namimori, año 2010._

Un día como cualquiera, un jueves para ser precisos, en que los jóvenes guardianes de la lluvia y la tormenta, además de su jefe Tsuna, y Kyoko estaban en clases sin mucho interés. Las clases de matemáticas se desarrollaban sin mucha prisa, hasta que al fin el timbre del receso despidió al profesor de la cátedra. Gokudera Hayato fue junto a su jefe, quien estaba guardando los libros en su bolso.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde su vuelta del futuro y las cosas marchaban sin ninguna prisa, como la vida que llevaba Sawada años atrás, mientras era conocido como Dame-Tsuna. Lo único que había cambiado en todo ese tiempo resultaba su aparente confusión. Es cierto, ahora se sentía más maduro y responsable de su Famiglia, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo hacia los acontecimientos que pudieran suceder luego. El futuro había sido en definitiva aterrador.

— Juudaime. —llamó Gokudera por segunda vez viéndose ignorado por el capo.

— Oh, lo siento Gokudera-_kun_, estaba algo distraído ¿Piensas que las matemáticas serán necesarias para cumplir con la función de Décimo Vongola? De verdad las odio. —se desparramó sobre el pupitre cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Yamamoto y Ryohei en esos momentos se unieron al grupo además de Kyoko, que ahora reía por lo dicho por Tsuna.

— Ma, ma, Tsuna. Siempre puedes darle el trabajo a alguien. Todos sabemos que tendrás muchos subordinados. —alentó el azabache.

— Yo lo ayudaré, Juudaime. Como su mano derecha acepto la responsabilidad.

— El cabeza de pulpo te ayudará ¡AL EXTREMO!

— No me llames así, cabeza de césped. —bramó Gokudera molesto.

Ambos se acercaron molestos, dispuestos a empezar su ya característica batalla de gritos, pero antes de que lo hicieran, algo llamó la atención general. Unos gritos se escucharon a lo largo del pasillo, haciendo que el grupo de mafiosos fuera hacia la puerta.

— Lambo-_san_ quiere ver a Tsuna. Déjalo pasar, Haru. —gritaba la vaca mientras corría por los pasillos y lanzaba las granadas instando al terror general.

Haru corría tras él con mucha dificultad, llevaba como media hora sin detenerse porque ese niño escurridizo le jugaba bromas para luego huir de nuevo.

— Haru. —llamó Tsuna.

— ¡Hahi! Tsuna-_san_, Haru lo siente infinitamente, Lambo-_chan_ la interceptó camino a Midori, estaba haciendo travesuras a los transeúntes. Haru lleva corriendo tras él media hora y ya no puede más-_desu_. —se apoyó en la pared buscando algo de calma, su corazón se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento.

— Haru-_chan_, te ayudaremos.

Ambas jóvenes corrieron por los pasillos en busca de aquel travieso niño, precedidas por los demás jóvenes. El niño, por su parte, corría como en una maratón mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando para mostrar la lengua de forma burlona y desafiante a sus perseguidoras.

— Vaca estúpida. Ven aquí y deja de ser un incordio para el Juudaime. —increpó Gokudera.

— Olvídalo, Ahodera. Lambo-_san_ es mejor Hitman que tú.

En el momento en que iba a replicar vio caer al niño con gran violencia por el fuerte golpe que se propinó por no observar su recorrido.

— ¡T-Tengo que c-calmarme! Gyaaaaaaa. —al momento empezó a llorar por el fuerte golpe.

— Niño vaca, haz violentado la paz en mi querida Nami-Chuu ¡Kamikorosu! —el guardián de la nube sacó sus tonfas amenazando al niño que ahora temblaba de miedo.

— ¡Hibari-_san_!

Todos se acercaron para evitar una pelea pero Hibari ya había avanzado lo suficiente como para golpearlo. En el momento en que pensaron que realmente lo mordería hasta la muerte vieron que un tridente se interpuso.

— Boss. —llamó la joven de cabellos índigos.

— Chrome-_chan_, perdona que te haya dejado atrás pero Lambo-_chan_ me engañó-_desu_.

— Hazte a un lado, Herbívora.

— Gyaaaaaaa. —lloriqueó de nuevo quitando de su afro la Bazooka con la que contaba para su escape.

Con lo que ninguno de ellos contó fue con el hecho de que ésta explotaría invadiendo el pasillo con el humo rosa, los pedazos de la Bazooka volaron por doquier, alertando a los demás estudiantes de Nami-Chuu, quienes una vez dispersada la polvareda, no encontraron a nadie más que un pajarito.

— Hibari, Hibari. — llamaba Hibird buscando a su dueño.

_Sicilia, Italia. Año 1874- Siglo XIX._

Las calles de la gran ciudad de Catania estaban especialmente inundadas de personas en esos momentos, algo especialmente raro teniendo en cuenta que la guerra civil estaba en su apogeo. Los grandes terratenientes buscaban una forma de alejarse de aquella jauría de perros rabiosos que trataban de defender los derechos de unos simples campesinos hacendados en sus tierras. Miles y miles de carruajes recorrían la ciudad con las pertenecías de estos hombres que ahora se veía en una difícil situación.

Por su parte el vulgo recorría las calles con mayor facilidad, pues las grandes señoras de sociedad no estaban ahí presentes para recordarles que su simple existencia dependía del dinero que ellas tenían. Aún así el peligro estaba latente, caminaban con miedo por aquellas calles, por temor de que los famosos "_Gabellotti"_ los interceptaran en el camino.

En esos momentos una gran humareda de color rosa envolvió al centro de la ciudad haciendo que el pavor se instalara en ella al ver salir de la nada a unos niños de aquel humo rosa.

— ¡Trucos de magia! —gritó en italiano una mujer con su niño tomándole de la mano.

Tsuna y sus amigos levantaron la cabeza con confusión al escuchar aquello. En ese momento, vieron a aquella mujer de nariz aguileña sonreírle y al niño brincando a su alrededor.

El terror se vio en sus facciones al estudiar el paisaje y a aquella dama que llevaba alguna especie de capa larga que tapaba en gran medida su largo vestido, si bien no era esponjoso como en las películas europeas, era largo y de un color opaco. El pequeño niño, por su parte, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, un estilo bastante ¿Viejo?

— Auch, me golpeé la cabeza. —se quejó Kyoko sobándosela.

— Haru no se lastimó-_desu_.

— Estúpida mujer… ¡Es obvio que no te lastimaste, caíste sobre mí!

Haru miró hacia abajo encontrando, indudablemente, a Gokudera tendido en el piso con ella sobre su espalda.

— ¡Hahi! Haru lo siente-_desu_.

— Tsuna. —llamó Yamamoto consternado luego de estudiar todo aquello.

Tsuna lo miró con el mismo terror, no sabían en dónde estaban y la vestimenta de esa mujer los asustó más.

— Boss, este lugar no es Japón.

— Más importante aún, esta ciudad no es Namimori.

Todos se levantaron lentamente del suelo, mirando a su alrededor en busca de algún dato que les dijera en dónde estaban y qué hacían ahí.

— ¿Son magos? —volvió a preguntar la mujer llamando su atención.

Gokudera la entendió pues también hablaba italiano. "¿Magos?", se preguntó. Entonces decidió investigar por su cuenta.

— _Mi scusi, Signora, Dove siamo?_ —preguntó en un perfecto italiano confundiendo a sus amigos que no entendieron palabra alguna.

— _Siamo a Catania, Signore._

Gokudera hizo una reverencia para luego volverse hacia los demás de nuevo, con una palidez única en el rostro.

— ¿Qué le preguntaste, Gokudera-_kun_?

— En dónde estábamos, estamos en Sicilia, más precisamente en Catania. No sé cómo llegamos aquí pero probablemente se deba a la Bazooka de la Vaca estúpida.

— Calla, Ahodera, no tienes permitido hablar de Lambo-_san_. Si el hombre nube no le hubiera gritado a Lambo-_san_ éste no hubiera tenido que usar su Bazooka estropeada. —reprendió el niño hurgándose la nariz aún acostado en el piso con toda comodidad.

— ¡¿ESTROPEADA?! —repitieron todos a la vez.

— Sí, la Famiglia Bovino le dijo a Lambo-_san_ que no la usara por alguna razón que no entendió. —contestó.

— Es cierto, Reborn dijo algo de que tenía desperfectos desde que llegamos del futuro. Gokudera-_kun_, pregúntale en qué año estamos.

El albino se volvió a la dama que los miraba con curiosidad, le hizo una nueva reverencia y le habló con sumo respeto.

— _Che anno è?_

La mujer lo miró con confusión por la pregunta, pero luego suponiendo que era parte del espectáculo, pues aún creía que eran magos o parte de algún circo por las ropas que llevaban, le sonrió y le contestó emocionada.

— _Siamo nel 1874_.

Gokudera abrió los ojos de par en par, eso iba mal, no fueron al futuro sino al pasado. Una confusión enorme lo invadió. Se volvió de nuevo viendo a sus amigos expectantes.

— E-En el año 1874.

— ¡1874! —gritaron todos, incluso Hibari sentía ese sentimiento herbívoro roer su interior.

— N-No puede ser ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Tsuna caminaba como un loco, de verdad estaba asustado.

— Por lo pronto sería bueno deshacernos de la dama, Boss.

Gokudera se volvió y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no ser descortés la despidió. La dama se alejó mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, confundida por la actitud de aquellos niños.

— Ma, ma Ochitsuku, Tsuna. Esto se puede resolver, la Bazooka tiene un período de tiempo en el cual funciona ¿No? Deberíamos volver luego de unos minutos.

— ¡Hahi! Haru tiene miedo-_desu_.

— ¿Qué pasa si sucede algo parecido a lo que pasó en el futuro? —Tsuna estaba cada vez más nervioso, Reborn no estaba con ellos, sería el doble de difícil.

— De hecho no creo que volvamos en cinco minutos. —esta vez habló Gokudera.

— ¡Cabeza de césped! Estás asustando a las chicas en vano ¡AL EXTREMO! Todo estará bien, Kyoko.

— Onii-_chan_…

— Esperen ¿Por qué dices eso, Gokudera-_kun_?

— Hemos viajado 136 años atrás, los cinco minutos solo son aplicables a 10 años en el futuro.

— ¡Hiiiii! ¡Estamos perdidos! —Tsuna empezó a correr con histeria por todos lados.

En esos momentos se percataron de que cierto azabache se alejaba de ellos, todos lo miraron marcharse pensando en adónde iba. Estaban en otro tiempo, en otro país y ¿Él no estaba asustado?

— ¿Hibari-_san_?

— Sea lo que sea no me quedaré a lamentarme con un grupo de herbívoros, iré a buscar la solución por mi cuenta.

El joven avanzó en dirección contraria, con las manos resguardadas en los bolsillos y sin preocupación aparente. Tsuna los reunió a todos en un pequeño círculo para hablar luego en un susurro.

— Deberíamos ir con él, no podemos dejarlo solo.

— ¡Hai! —gritaron todos para seguir sigilosamente al guardián.

Las calles ciertamente estaban desiertas, de vez en cuando veían a algunas damas detener el paso frente a la vidriera de alguna tienda. Pero lo más notable resultaba el hecho de que no fuera como ellos se imaginaban, carruajes por doquier, damas con sombrillas caminando en compañía de sus criadas, al contrario, solo veían uno que otro carruaje pasar rápidamente, personas que parecían labriegos o campesinos, niños jugando en las calles, una que otra dama de alta sociedad pero nada más, indudablemente algo raro pasaba.

Caminaron más hasta que vieron en un callejón a unos hombres que tenían a otro en el suelo, al parecer o lo estaban asaltando o de lo contrario extorsionando. Se miraron con confusión, nadie sabía qué hacer. El sentido de la justicia de Tsuna fue más fuerte que su sentido del peligro, así que corrió hacia el lugar seguido por sus amigos. Hibari, quien ya sabía que estaba siendo seguido, se quedó quieto observando qué sucedía.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Tsuna para, luego de ver las caras de confusión de esas personas, darse un golpe mental. Era obvio que no entendieron una palabra de las salidas de su boca.

— _Cosa sta succedendo?_ —preguntó Gokudera que ahora actuaba como traductor. **Tra:** _¿Qué está sucediendo?_

— Fuori di qui, ragazzo. —espetó un rubio que aún tenía del cuello a su víctima. **Tra: **_Vete de aquí, chico._

— _Infelice_ —exclamó el albino llevando la mano derecha a su abrigo para quitar su caja arma y empezar un ataque. En esos momentos fue detenido por una tranquila voz.

— Cascada de Río Kuzuryu. —dijo esta voz.

Al momento vio que tres espadas cortas eran lanzadas mientras unas llamas de la lluvia les daban impulso, para formar en el momento unas olas muy parecidas a las de agua del mar, que fueron tomando la forma de nueve cabezas de dragón. Al instante éstas colisionaron contra los cuerpos de aquellos hombres que anteriormente estaban atacando a un inocente. Aquel hombre estaba a salvo, ninguno de aquellos ataques lo había herido.

El grupo de amigos miró hacia arriba buscando la fuente de aquel ataque, indudablemente uno de la lluvia. Yamamoto más que nadie, pues había escuchado esa voz y había visto ese ataque, esperaba ver al causante ya que indudablemente él ya había vivido ese momento. Sus dudas fueron dispersadas al ver a dos hombres en el tejado de una pequeña iglesia. Éstos saltaron al suelo, cayendo de pie para acercarse al pobre hombre que aún temblaba.

— _Difenderemo questo uomo_. —dijo el hombre de cabello rojo posicionándose frente a aquel al igual que su compañero, esperando el ataque enemigo. **Tra: **_Defenderemos a este hombre._

Por su parte, Tsuna y los guardianes no cabían en sí de la sorpresa, aquellos eran definitivamente…

— G y Asari Ugetsu. —exclamó el capo aún con la boca abierta.

Aquellos dos reconocieron su acento, lo miraron con confusión "¿Qué hace un niño japonés en Catania en medio de un altercado como este?", se preguntaron. Asari guardó sus armas y los estudió con la mirada.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Yamamoto dio un paso al frente al reconocer a aquel bondadoso hombre, aquel no se inmutó pues algo le decía que no tenía qué temer.

— Somos… Más bien, ustedes son guardianes de Vongola Primo.

— ¿C-Cómo saben eso? ¿Son hijos de campesinos? —G mostraba confusión.

— Somos parte de Vongola también ¿Podrían dejarnos ver a Primo? —Tsuna dio un paso hacia delante, viendo al fin una luz al final del túnel.

— ¿Son parte de Vongola? Jeh, no me hagan reír.

— Temeeee. —Gokudera iba a avanzar pero fue detenido por Yamamoto.

— Aquí está la prueba. —Tsuna les mostró el anillo, sus guardianes lo imitaron —. Por favor, déjenme hablar con Primo, sabré explicarle todo.

Ambos hombres se vieron en una gran contradicción al ver sus anillos en otros dedos, se acercaron y estudiaron aquella joya de la mano de Tsuna, no parecía falsa, pero ¿Cómo era posible? Se miraron entre ellos y asintieron con la cabeza, si no eran aliados eran enemigos, no había más que eso.

— Sígannos. —exigió G alejándose del lugar.

* * *

Todos ellos los siguieron sin rechistar, incluso Hibari Kyoya, que aunque se mantenía callado iba con paso firme siguiéndolos. Es que todo aquello era un loquero, ninguno podía hablar, estaban tan ensimismados que se sentía la tensión en el aire. G y Asari los habían encaminado al lugar en el que se encontraba Primo, dejarían que él decidiera qué hacer.

Llegaron hasta lo que parecía un viejo castillo, casi como la casa de un señor feudal o terrateniente. Aquellos guardianes habían corrido dos enormes puertas, dejándolos ingresar a un lugar que tenía pisos blancos, con una escalera principal enorme que se dividía en dos alas.

— La anterior casa Vongola. —dijo para sí Hayato siendo observado por Tsuna que se sentía sumamente perdido.

— Esperen aquí. —exigió G que aún los trataba con asperezas por verlos como sospechosos.

Luego de que ambos guardianes se fueran todos lanzaron un largo suspiro, todos tenían miedo, estaban en un tiempo que no les correspondía, cada persona que caminaba a su lado falleció hace años, era como ir al mundo de los muertos o al más allá. Luego de unos minutos volvió Asari con una dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro.

— Pueden pasar.

Lo siguieron de cerca, estudiando esa gran casa antigua, para luego llegar ante dos enormes puertas. Asari las abrió dejando ver lo que parecía una biblioteca. En ese lugar había tres sillones de cuero marrón, uno grande y dos más pequeños. Frente a éstos, más precisamente en el centro, una pequeña mesa antigua, con las patas talladas, sobre la cual estaban piezas de ajedrez.

Giotto se encontraba sentado en el sillón más grande, con G a su lado. Tras éstos se veía un gran estante de miles de libros además de una ventana elegantemente adornada por unos cortinales de color granate. Al ver ingresar a su guardián Giotto levantó la mirada, estudiando a aquellos jóvenes que, según el guardián de la tormenta, eran sospechosos. La verdad era raro ver su vestimenta, además de que eran prácticamente unos niños, al afilar la mirada pudo ver los anillos Vongola en sus dedos.

Asari tomó asiento en uno de los sillones más pequeños, esperando que Primo diera alguna orden a los recién llegados.

— He escuchado que han pedido una audiencia conmigo ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —Giotto estudiaba los posibles escenarios, la cuestión no estaba en ser paranoico sino en ser precavido.

Tsuna dio un paso hacia adelante, era el jefe así que él debía saber cómo arreglar aquella situación. Además, ya habían tratado con la primera generación en otro momento, solo esperaba ser coherente y preciso a la hora de explicarse.

— Usted es Vongola Primo. —corroboró —. Yo soy el Décimo Vongola.

G, Asari y Giotto abrieron los ojos con sorpresa ¿El décimo Vongola? Eso no podía ser posible, eran diez generaciones después de la suya, no tenía explicación posible, ellos aún estaban vivos y Vongola seguía bajo su mando.

— ¿Me dice su nombre?

— Sawada Tsunayoshi.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi, estoy viendo su anillo Vongola pero aún así, eso es imposible. Me habla de que usted es el líder de la Décima Generación. Estamos en tiempos de la primera ¿Es acaso esto un juego de niños?

— No lo es, nosotros venimos del futuro.

Nuevamente la sorpresa era palpable en aquellos hombres que ahora mismo pensaban en todo aquello como una broma de mal gusto y hasta absurda.

— ¿Vienen del futuro? Eso es un absurdo. Un montón de niños vienen y me dicen que son mafiosos y que vienen del futuro, tiene que admitir que es poco creíble.

— No lo es, usted sabe que los anillos Vongola pasan de generación en generación, vencen al tiempo. Usted y yo ya nos hemos encontrado antes, usted me dio el poder absoluto de los Vongola, le quitó el sello al anillo. Sé que no lo entenderá pero es verdad.

Giotto sabía que todo aquello era estúpido pero su súper intuición le decía que tenía un fenómeno ahí y que ese niño decía la verdad.

— Eso solo lo sabemos Alaude y yo. Entonces es verdad, usted tiene cierto nexo con Vongola. Pero aún así ¿Vienen del futuro?

— Me creerá si ve esto. —dijo Tsuna para avivar su llama de la última voluntad, mostrando ante Primo sus X-Gloves.

Giotto miraba sorprendido sus guantes y los de aquel niño, sus llamas de la última voluntad eran del cielo, estaba cada vez más confundido.

— Cada uno de mis guardianes tienen las mismas armas que los suyos, yo tengo sus guantes y su capa. Hemos terminado aquí por un accidente, sabemos lo que nos trajo pero no sabemos cuándo nos iremos. De hecho todo esto nos asusta un poco. —se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo aparente.

Giotto estudió a cada uno de aquellos jóvenes, parecían sinceros, además entre ellos había tres mujeres y un niño ¿Vaca? No podían estar mintiendo y en todo caso no serían un gran peligro.

— Huumm. —todos lo miraron al escuchar el largo suspiro —. Dígame ¿Ya asumió su papel de Décimo en el futuro?

— No, estoy en algo así como tu entrenamiento, con un arcobaleno.

¿Arcobaleno? Eso lo confirmaba, ese niño tenía estrecha relación con Vongola, los arcobalenos eran seres malditos, eso lo creía imposible ¿Ser alumno de un arcobaleno? Empezaba a creer que ese niño de verdad venía del futuro y que las cosas de verdad cambiarían con los años.

Todos los ahí presentes se sorprendieron al verle esbozar una dulce sonrisa, se levantó del sillón que anteriormente ocupaba y fue hasta Tsuna posicionándose frente a él. G y Asari, además de los jóvenes Vongola, pudieron confirmarlo, esos dos tenían un gran parecido.

— Es un placer, _Vongola Decimo_. —expresó estrechando su mano —. Por favor siéntense, lamento todas las preguntas, es que estamos pasando por un momento difícil, en estos momentos ya no sabemos quiénes son amigos o enemigos. —vieron la preocupación en sus ojos.

— No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí ni tampoco entendemos bien qué sucede en estos momentos ¿Quién era aquel hombre al que estaban atacando?

— Él era un campesino y las personas que lo estaban atacando eran los _Gabellotti_.

— ¿_Gabellotti_? —preguntó Tsuna.

— Juudaime, los _Gabellotti_ eran… son recolectores de impuestos que administran las propiedades de los aristócratas. Son una especie de mediadores entre los campesinos que ocupan las propiedades y los aristócratas. En un momento su poder se hizo más grande y para ganar más empezaron a extorsionar a los labriegos, se apropiaron de pastizales y hasta organizaron grupos de ladrones y cuatreros.

— Exacto. —afirmó Giotto —. Muy brillante, joven Vongola.

— Entonces ¿Ustedes defienden a los campesinos?

— _Vongola Decimo_ ¿Usted sabe por qué nació Vongola?

— Porque usted quería proteger a la gente del abuso de los delincuentes y de la policía corrupta.

— Esa policía corrupta es _Gabellotti_, es muy probable que la gente no entienda por qué hijos de terratenientes, militares, religiosos, extranjeros y aristócratas defenderían a unos campesinos. Esa es una idea que concebimos G y yo cuando niños y no hemos cambiado de idea.

Es cierto, Tsuna fue testigo de su alto sentido de la moral, ese hombre de verdad buscaba proteger a la gente. El capo se sentía con la responsabilidad de ayudar a ese hombre que evitó, en gran medida, que su futuro fuera fatídico. Ahora era su turno, debían ayudar a que él lograra su cometido por el bien de personas de un futuro cercano.

— Los ayudaremos, lucharemos a su lado. Generalmente no diría esto pero… —iba a decir usted me ayudó, pero revelaría algo que no debía —. Estoy en deuda con alguien que me ayudó a proteger a las personas que más me importan, así que yo lo ayudaré a usted.

Giotto, G y Asari lo miraron con asombro, tanta determinación en un niño tan joven era impresionante, indudablemente aquel joven sabía de lo que hablaba porque en ningún momento pudieron escuchar que su voz temblara o que mostrara un atisbo de miedo, aún cuando ese no era su tiempo.

— Me alegra ver que aunque somos de tiempos diferentes, Vongola sigue siendo unida. Bien, hablaremos luego, _Decimo_. Me imagino que esto habrá sido muy difícil para ustedes, así que creo que querrán descansar… Una sola pregunta más ¿El niño…?

— Es mi guardián del rayo.

Giotto le sonrió ampliamente, ese niño se parecía bastante a él, formó una familia poco ortodoxa ganándose críticas por ello; el décimo era igual.

— Bien, los guiarán hasta su lugar de descanso. Hablaremos en la mañana.

Fueron hacia la puerta para luego abrirla, tres mucamas ya los estaban esperando afuera. Giotto les ordenó que los guiaran a las habitaciones libres y así lo hicieron al momento.

* * *

Todos los jóvenes estaban ahí reunidos, unos sentados en el suelo y otros acostados. Estaban más tranquilos, habían encontrado a personas conocidas, pero aún así la situación seguía siendo mala.

— ¿Pudiste calcular cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos, Gokudera-_kun_?

— Algo así, por lo dicho por la Aho-Ushi y los cálculos que hice probablemente nos quedemos por tres días pero no puedo asegurar nada.

— Haru quiere ir a casa-_desu_.

— Sawada ¿De verdad pelearemos a su lado? Esa decisión fue EXTREMA.

— Lo sé, pero es que me siento en deuda con ellos, gracias al poder que nos dieron pudimos vencer a Byakuran y volver a nuestro tiempo, así que pensé que era lo correcto.

— Tsuna tiene razón, además ellos nos dieron consejos para mejorar cuando estábamos tan nerviosos por la batalla del futuro. Creo que debemos ayudarlos. —Yamamoto levantó la cabeza para ver a sus amigos que se mostraban algo decaídos.

— ¡Lambo-_san_ ya no se divierte, quiere ver a Mamma y a I-pin!

— Aho-Ushi, en primer lugar esto es tu culpa. —Gokudera agarró de la cola a la pequeña vaca dejándolo de cabeza.

— Gokudera-_san,_ no debería ser tan cruel con Lambo-_chan_.

— Ma, ma, chicos este no es momento de pelear. Debemos mantenernos unidos.

— Yamamoto tiene razón ¿Saben qué? Deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana será otro día.

Todos asintieron para luego ir hasta sus cuartos, la situación era tenebrosa, pero debían descansar, aún les quedaban días ahí y debían buscar la forma de no sufrir tanto con su estadía.

* * *

El día anterior había sido difícil para todos ellos, en especial para Giotto que ahora se encontraba en un problema tan grande. Los _Gabellotti_ solo eran uno de sus problemas, también estaba el hecho de la unificación italiana, cabía la posibilidad de que Giuseppe Garibaldi fuera a Sicilia para hacer que ésta fuera parte de la península itálica, eso no les convenía por una simple razón, el gobierno se volvería fuerte, tal vez la mafia desaparecería y los débiles no tendrían apoyo de ninguna clase.

En esos momentos se encontraban en la Biblioteca el Vongola Primo, G, Asari y los recién llegados Daemon Spade, Lampo, Alaude y Knuckle.

— Esa es la situación. —dijo luego de haber explicado lo ocurrido—. ¿Qué piensas, Daemon?

— Creo que es probable, yo puedo crear dimensiones con las ilusiones que utilizo así que es probable que ellos vengan del futuro. Si nos ayudan con la causa no tengo objeciones.

— ¿Alaude?

— Creo que ayudarán en el hecho de que tal vez en el futuro existirán avances para la lucha, ellos podrían darnos ese elemento. Pero en lo personal, no me importan ni los campesinos ni esos niños, solo me importa no ser parte de la península itálica.

— Está bien ¿Lampo?

— Quiero seguir siendo un Señor, no me importa lo que pase, ayudaré con lo que pueda. —el joven hacía gestos de desdén con la mano para demostrar que cuanto decía era verdad.

— ¿Knuckle?

— Sabes que ayudaré al extremo. Dios desea que esas personas nos ayuden con nuestra causa, yo ofrezco tres minutos de lucha para salvar a los más débiles.

— Bien, se los presentaré y empezaremos lo que tenemos previsto.

Todos aquellos mafiosos salieron de la habitación rumbo al que servía como comedor cuando se toparon en los pasillos con el grupo del futuro. Para todos ellos fue como verse en el espejo. Eran tan ridículamente parecidos que hasta daba miedo.

— _Vongola Decimo_, en estos momentos iba a buscarlo ¿Podemos hablar? Estos son…

— Sus guardianes, ya lo sé, los conozco a todos. —interrumpió Tsuna.

Todos aquellos se sintieron algo raros al escuchar que los conocía ¿Habían hecho cosas malas o buenas para que la gente del futuro los conociera?

Los siguieron hasta el comedor, en donde encontraron una larga mesa en la cual se sentaron los guardianes de la primera generación. Tsuna y los suyos se miraron entre ellos con duda, pero luego sus orbes chocaron con los de Giotto que le hizo un gesto de aprobación. Miró a sus guardianes estudiándolos, tenía la impresión de que alguien faltaba pero quién, la respuesta vino al ver cruzar por el pasillo a la persona.

— ¡H-Hibari-_san!_ —gritó Tsuna al ver a su guardián de la nube alejándose —. Ven, necesitamos que estés presente.

— Ya lo dije mil veces, Herbívoro. No me gustan las multitudes y jamás acepté eso de ser parte de tu familia.

— Teme, tienes un anillo así que trae tu trasero aquí.

— Kamikorosu, herbívoro. —nuevamente el guardián mostraba aquellas tonfas relucientes.

Todos los de la primera generación rieron por aquella imagen, eran tan parecidos a ellos que no podían evitar sentir algo de ternura, incluso Alaude cambió su frio rostro al ver al guardián de su llama alejándose de la Famiglia.

— Gokudera-_kun_ y Hibari-_san_, ya basta. Creí hablar claro ayer, tenemos ciertas cuentas que saldar, si no hubiéramos tenido esa ayuda, Namimori estaría destruida y su guardián tal vez muerto ¿No cree, Hibari-_san_?

Todos miraron a Tsuna algo sorprendidos porque había sido lo suficientemente demandante como para controlar la sed de sangre del Demonio de Nami-Chuu.

— Tsk, solo lo hago porque no me gusta tener deudas pendientes. —luego de decir esto ocupó el lugar que le correspondía, al igual que Gokudera que guardó su dinamita.

Una vez en los asientos, con _Vongola Primo_ en uno de los extremos y en el otro _Vongola Decimo_, empezaron aquel encuentro estratégico.

— Mi intención, Decimo, es lograr que el actual Gobierno caiga, tenemos una razón muy fuerte para esto y es que solo apoyan a los terratenientes. Tal vez si logramos algún acuerdo entre ambas partes logremos algún cambio, yo solo necesito que los _Gabellotti_ desaparezcan y que el Gobierno sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para rechazar a Garibaldi. Nuestro plan era uno a largo plazo pero ahora que ustedes están aquí debemos adecuarnos al tiempo que estarán con nosotros. Hoy estuvimos hablando y de verdad los necesitamos, por eso preciso saber ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

Tsuna miró a Gokudera pidiéndole que explicara aquello que había descubierto, éste interceptó la orden y la siguió al pie de la letra.

— Estuve calculándolo y es probable que nos quede cerca de dos días y medio, tal vez tres. Estoy seguro de que no será más que eso.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Giotto.

— Gokudera Hayato, guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha del Décimo.

— Bien, confiaremos en tus datos. Durante todo el proceso estarás trabajando con G.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! Primo, yo no quiero cuidar de un niño. —increpó el pelirrojo.

— Temeee, te aseguro que soy mejor guardián que tú.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— G… —interrumpió Primo.

El pelirrojo y el albino se miraron con odio para luego volver sus cabezas enojados, eso hizo reír a Yamamoto y Asari que al momento se estudiaron.  
— Como iba diciendo, solo quiero llegar a un acuerdo, pero estoy consciente de que ellos no dejarán que nos acerquemos, así que tendremos que luchar para lograr un acercamiento, ahí los necesito, no tenemos los hombres suficientes, aún con ustedes seremos poco.

— El número de combatientes no marca la fuerza, sino la calidad de estos, sin duda los venceremos. —ante lo firme que se mostraba el niño Giotto sonrió. — Pero quiero pedirle un favor, de esas chicas que vieron con nosotros, solo una es capaz de luchar, las demás no lo harán. Me gustaría pedirle protección para ellas porque no sé que pueda pasar si no estamos cerca.

— ¿Pueden quedarse con Elena? —Giotto miró a Daemon, luego de unos segundos este asintió—. Ya está, la otra niña…

— Es la guardiana de la niebla.

Daemon mostró cierta curiosidad, al momento giró la cabeza para observar a Chrome que se sonrojó, porque ciertamente aquel hombre se parecía en demasía a Rokudo Mukuro.

— _Decimo,_ hoy iremos hasta la ciudad para juntarnos con los demás mafiosos, la expedición empezará mañana. Usted vendrá conmigo al frente, cada uno de ustedes ocupará el puesto con el guardián de su llama. Los puestos los he marcado en este mapa. Hoy por la noche llegaremos al punto de encuentro, mañana al amanecer invadiremos su territorio y trataremos de llegar hasta el alto mando, espero que para el tercer día todo esté resuelto. Bien, vayan a buscar lo más indispensable, nos encontraremos en el recibidor a las seis de la tarde, llevaremos a sus amigas a que se queden con Elena y luego marcharemos. —todos asintieron, se levantaron de sus lugares y fueron a la alcoba que ocupaban, esa sería una larga noche.

_10 minutos después…_

— Por favor, Haru y Kyoko-_chan_. Tienen que comprender, no pueden ir con nosotros es peligroso. —trataba de explicar Tsuna.

— Muri, muri, muri… —Haru negaba con la cabeza —. Tsuna-_san_ no sabe cuánto sufrieron Haru y Kyoko-_chan_ en el futuro, siempre dejadas de lado, esta vez queremos ayudar-_desu_.

— No tienen nada que hacer ahí, Kyoko. No te voy a arriesgar, soy tu hermano ¡AL EXTREMO!

— Onii-_chan_, lo siento pero esta vez Haru-_chan_ y yo no cederemos.

— Bien, vamos a votar ¿Quiénes están de acuerdo con esto?

Tsuna no quería que sus amigas se enojaran con él, de hecho entendía cómo se sentían pues cuando sus guardianes fueron a interceptar a las coronas fúnebres él estuvo muy inquieto, estar lejos del campo de batalla puede ser muy molesto.

— No quiero que vayan, ya acéptalo mujer estúpida.

Haru lo observó indignada para luego mostrarle la lengua infantilmente y lanzar uno que otro improperio.

— Yo creo que… Lo siento chicas, es solo que también debemos cuidar de Lambo. Si pueden estar seguras en otro lugar… pues eso estaría mejor para mí. —explicó Yamamoto sobándose la cabeza de forma nerviosa.

— Boss, creo que deberían ir. —los ojos de las muchachas se iluminaron al escuchar aquello —. Tal vez haya algo que puedan hacer, porque puede que estén a salvo en otro lugar pero debe entender cómo se sentirán con otra persona ajena a este círculo, todas estas personas llevan años muertas para nosotros y eso da miedo.

— Haru está de acuerdo-_desu_.

— Lambo-_san_ piensa que estarán bien, él podrá protegerlas porque es el mejor Hitman del mundo Gyajajajajajajajaja.

Tsuna ignoró ese comentario para luego girarse hacia Hibari que estaba observando todo de lejos, callado pero atento.

— ¿Hibari-_san_?

— Este no es mi problema, pero si esas herbívoras no se meten en mi camino no tengo por qué oponerme.

Al escuchar aquello Haru se levantó eufórica y abrazó al guardián, este se quedó estático para mirar a aquella garrapata que estaba pegada a su torso.

— Gracias, Hibari-_san_. —dijo con una alegre sonrisa pero al sentir la atenta mirada de sus amigos sobre ella, abrió en grande los ojos para alejarse riendo nerviosamente.

— Bien, la votación va…

— Tres contra tres. —comunicó Gokudera.

— Cuatro contra tres, Mukuro-_sama_ vota porque vayan.

— Pues no me vengas con que quiere que vayan, si quiere votar que se presente, ese cabeza de piña ¿Qué se creyó? —al momento Gokudera calló al ver una densa niebla frente a él y sentir el frío acero en su cuello.

— Kufufufufufu, pues aquí me tienes, voto porque vayan.

— ¡Mukuro! ¿Por qué harías eso?

— Porque Nagi estaría molesta si no fueran, así que ahí tienes mi voto, Tsunayoshi-_kun_. —al momento la niebla se disipó dejando a Chrome en el lugar de nuevo.

— Eso fue escalofriante, pero aún así se lo agradezco-_desu_.

— Ya que más da, voy a hablar con Primo. —concluyó Tsuna saliendo del lugar con la derrota encima.

* * *

Luego de una exhaustiva plática con el primero, Tsuna logró convencerlo de que las dejara ir con ellos. Ahora se encontraban esperando por partir, todo el grupo del castaño estaba preparado, solo saltaban Giotto y sus guardianes.

Luego de unos diez minutos los vieron bajar con sus armas en mano y con vestimenta especial, muy parecidas a las que ellos llevaban, préstamo otorgado por los guardianes y el jefe de éstos hace unas horas.

Giotto los observó con curiosidad al estar frente a ellos, al igual que sus guardianes que se detuvieron.

— ¿Y sus armas? —preguntó confundido.

— Aquí las tenemos. —contestó Tsuna enseñando su caja arma del cielo, al igual que los demás.

Al ver aquella caja tan curiosa todos ellos, incluso Primo, sintieron ganas de burlarse ¿Cómo una cajita tan pequeña podía ser un arma? Claro, él ocultó las ganas de reírse, en cambio otro no lo hizo.

— Jeh, era de esperarse de unos niños. —comentó irónicamente G.

Gokudera iba a avanzar para hacerlo volar en pedazos con su dinamita, pero fue detenido por Tsuna que se mostraba particularmente serio.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó recibiendo la afirmación del capo Vongola del pasado.

En poco más de media hora llegaron a la que servía como sede Vongola. Ahí estaban encuartelados miles de, al parecer, mafiosos. Era un lugar cerrado de piedra sólida con grandes murallas, muy altas que no dejaban que las personas del exterior pudiera ver lo que ocurría dentro del recinto. Giotto y sus guardianes entraron, haciendo que los demás mafiosos los miraran casi con admiración, los de la décima familia entraron tras ellos, pero un poco más alejados. Si la primera generación fue recibida con el cantar de las cítaras, ellos fueron recibidos de forma silenciosa, casi como si la peste se hubiera adentrado a ese lugar trayéndoles la muerte inminente. Se acercaron más al primer grupo, hasta llegar donde ellos. Giotto detuvo el paso y estrechó las manos de un hombre, pero éste osó abrazarlo cómicamente. Al ver acercarse al grupo de jóvenes dijo aún sin soltar a Primo.

— ¿Quiénes son estos jóvenes?

— Cozart, te presento a _Vongola Decimo_. —dijo señalando al más joven que respondió con una reverencia.

Shimon volvió la mirada para ver a quién se refería, como lo supuso, era aquel niño. Nuevamente volvió su mirada hacia Giotto enmarcando una ceja.

— Giotto ¿Esto es una broma? ¿Décimo? Pero si todos aquí sabemos que tú eres el primero…

Primo le hizo una señal a su amigo para que guardara silencio, sabía que era difícil de creer pero aún así, necesitaba de esos niños así que debía ser sincero con Cozart.

— No es una broma, es el décimo capo Vongola, —se acercó y en el oído le dijo—, y viene del futuro.

Ante esto Cozart abrió los ojos como platos, sabía perfectamente que clase de poder tenían los anillos Vongola así que no le parecía una idea tan loca, además ese niño guardaba una semejanza física impresionante con su amigo, era como si fueran padre e hijo.

— L-Lo entiendo, Primo deberíamos empezar a alistarnos, mañana será el gran día.

* * *

A las seis de la mañana se encontraban todos ya de pie, preparando todo lo necesario. Los jefes y los miembros principales de cada familia estaban reunidos en el despacho de Shimon Primo cuadrando los últimos detalles.

— Bien, sabemos que hoy se llevará a cabo un almuerzo, ahí es donde entrarán ustedes chicas. Traten de acercarse como puedan al presidente, Daemon hará una ilusión de su primer ministro, para ese entonces él ya estará en nuestras manos. Llegarán hasta él y cuando empiecen los problemas en la fiesta, causados obviamente por nosotros, y cuando no cuente con sus consejeros y guardias personales aprovecharán para salvar su pellejo llevándolo por un pasadizo secreto para "salvar su vida", al final del pasadizo estaremos esperando nosotros ¿Quedó claro?

Kyoko y Haru se miraron nerviosas, al fin tendrían la participación que hubieran deseado en la pelea del futuro, solo esperaban hacerlo bien.

— No se preocupen, pasarán desapercibidas porque les hemos comprado vestidos casi tan elegantes como los que usa la esposa del primer ministro. —animó Primo.

Las jóvenes se miraron con un extraño brillo de júbilo en los ojos, siempre habían deseado usar uno de esos esponjosos vestidos.

— Lo haremos bien, fight-_desu_. —dijo Haru para luego acompañar a su pelinaranja amiga y a una mucama que las vestiría.

—Bien, ahora la parte difícil, se debe interceptar al primer ministro, así como a los colaboradores y guardias del presidente. —explico Cozart.

— Alaude, —llamó Primo —, ¿Podrías capturar al primer ministro?

El pelicenizo que estaba recostado por una de las paredes afirmó con la cabeza, claro, luego de rodar los ojos con hastío. Hibari, que lo había estado observando, recordó cuantas ganas tuvo en su momento de luchar con él y medir fuerzas, esta era su oportunidad.

— Bien, ahora…

— Yo iré también. —interrumpió la nube haciendo que los demás ahí presentes se volvieran a observarlo.

— Hibari-_san_, no es necesario, Alaude-_san_ irá así que… —calló al ver las tonfas desenfundadas.

— Kamikorosu, Herbívoro.

— ¡Hiiii! E-Está bien. —afirmó el décimo haciendo que a todos les bajara una gota por la sien, no podía controlar ni a su propio guardián.

— B-Bien, —dijo Cozart aún pensando en la ridícula situación de hace un segundo —. Aún hay que interceptar a los guardias y colaboradores. Éstos son como mucho 50 en total, así que la persona que lo haga tendrá un arduo trabajo.

— Yo puedo hacerlo. —declaró Asari —. Estoy seguro de que el guardián del Décimo querrá acompañarme. —invitó mirando a Yamamoto que le sonrió.

— Encantado. —testificó.

— También quiero ir ¡AL EXTREMO! —gritó Ryohei.

— Creo que sempai debería venir también, son cincuenta personas.

— Iré también, esta es una causa justa para dios, así que iré ¡AL EXTREMO! —decidió Knuckle.

Giotto y Tsuna compartieron miradas cómplices, ambos guardianes no solo se parecían físicamente, sino también en la forma de ser y de hablar.

— Bien, el resto se adentrará a la fiesta. No puede haber errores, eso nos llevaría al fracaso seguro, así que cumplan con sus funciones al pie de la letra. Partimos dentro de una hora.

Todos los ahí presentes asintieron para luego ir hacia afuera, dentro de una hora empezaba aquello que cambiaría la vida de miles de personas.

* * *

_**:::::::::::Un páramo cercano al palacio de Gobierno:::::::::**_

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, Alaude y Hibari se encontraban escondidos entre la maleza esperando que el carruaje que transportaba al Primer Ministro pasara por ahí. A lo lejos vieron la humareda causada por los caballos y se dispusieron a salir de su escondite. La guardia del hombre era enorme pero eso no impediría que llevaran a cabo su tarea. Ambos salieron de su escondite y se quedaron de pie en medio del camino, al verlos el jinete del carruaje se detuvo violentamente, quedando resguardado por los guardián que se dispusieron en una barrera frente a los desconocidos.

— Muévanse. —increpó el que parecía el jefe.

Hibari y Alaude sonrieron irónicamente para luego cada uno quitar sus armas, así también lo hicieron aquellos hombres de uniforme, todos ellos sacaron diversas armas envueltas en llamas de distintas clases. El guardián de la nube de la décima generación sacó su caja, para ingresar la llama de su anillo Vongola en ella, todo esto observado por Alaude que aunque se hacía el desinteresado lo observaba de reojo.

Al momento los guardias se abalanzaron en filas sobre ellos, así que Hibari abrió la esfera de forma de aguja invertida para lograr una pelea física y para que el ministro no pudiera escapar con el cochero. Al momento mostró a Roll que se propagó chocando contra todos los soldados, dejando de pie solo a unos cuantos.

Alaude, que no había tenido aún oportunidad de intervenir en la pelea, fue a luchar contra los restantes venciéndolos en un instante. El cochero que veía a los soldados caer estrepitosamente, por orden expresa del Ministro, tomó con fuerzas las riendas de sus caballos y los volvió con el afán de huir del lugar, pero para ese entonces Alaude ya estaba posicionado en el techo del carruaje mientras Hibari estaba a su lado. El hombre lo miró con terror para luego recibir el golpe de la tonfa, dejándolo inconsciente. El prefecto tomó las riendas y paró a los caballos, mientras Alaude aprovechaba el momento para ingresar, en él encontró al Ministro que sostenía una espada romana con mucho nerviosismo, al momento el guardián de la primera generación lo capturó sin muchos problemas con sus esposas, logrando así la primera victoria del día.

* * *

**:::::::::Palacio de Gobierno, 10:15 AM — Jardín de Constanza II:::::::::**

Haru y Kyoko se encontraban caminando con la mayor elegancia que podían mostrar, el pequeño Bovino iba en sus brazos, muy calmado por la promesa de Tsuna de llevarlo a una dulcería apenas llegaran a su tiempo. La idea de tener a Lambo ahí era hacer que en algún momento interviniera, aunque era más un pretexto para que no volviera locas a las sirvientas de la mansión Vongola, cosa bastante probable si se quedaba solo. Al lado de las chicas se encontraba, haciéndoles compañía, Gokudera Hayato pues necesitaban de alguien que hablara italiano y para eso estaba él ahí. En esos momentos ya sabían del éxito en la expedición de la nube y de la lluvia, logrando sacar del juego al Ministro y a los colaborados así como guardias del líder siciliano. Ahora mismo podían ver al Presidente saludar a los invitados con sus colaboradores a cada lado, lo que éste no sabía era que esos hombres a su alrededor no eran más que simples ilusiones hechas por Chrome y Daemon que ocultaban su presencia entre la multitud, en unos momentos más, indudablemente empezaría la fiesta.

Por otro lado, Primo y Tsuna se encontraban en la parte trasera del Palacio de Gobierno, frente a una puerta desolada y algo mohosa, escondida entre largas ramas de un antiguo rosal, ahora solo se escondía entre las grandes hojas que evitaban que fuera avistada fácilmente, estos dos se encontraban esperando el momento en que Haru y Kyoko aparecieran tras ella con el líder de gobierno.

Vayamos de nuevo al jardín de Constanza II, en donde el festín era inminente, grandes manjares eran servidos, las personas de la alta sociedad se encontraban gozando de la música de la banda mientras unos que otros gozaba de aquella pista de baile en medio de todas las mesas, bajo aquel radiante sol que alumbraba Catania. Todos hablaban, brindaban, gozaban y reían sin pensar que la vida cambiaría en unos segundos.

Nuestras chicas se acercaron al líder con Gokudera Hayato, los tres hicieron una reverencia al estar frente a él, éste les contestó con la elegancia que le caracterizaba.

— _Buon giorno, noi siamo i nipoti del Presidente del Consiglio_. —dijo el albino en un excelente italiano. **Tra:**(_Buenos días, nosotros somos los sobrinos del Ministro_)

— _È un piacere, lo zio sta impiegando troppo tempo. Non so dove si trova?_ —preguntó el mayor mirándolos. **Tra: **(es un placer, su tío se está tardando mucho ¿No saben en dónde está?)

— _E 'laggiu' a parlare con quella donna_. — **Tra:** (_Está por allá, hablando con esa dama_).

El hombre les hizo una nueva reverencia para luego ir hacia su ministro, que en realidad era una ilusión hecha por Spade. En esos momentos ingresaban a la fiesta Ryohei, Knuckle, Yamamoto y Asari que luego de cumplir con su misión fueron a cambiarse de ropa. Todo estaba dispuesto, solo hacía falta la señal.

— Escuchen, en el momento en que las cosas ocurran deben ser veloces e ir junto al Juudaime por el camino que les mostramos, no se retrasen y no pierdan de vista al objetivo.

— ¡Hahi! ¿Gokudera-_san_ no vendrá con nosotras? Ahora Haru está más nerviosa-_desu_.

— Cálmate, mujer estúpida, ese Daemon Spade y Chrome irán con ustedes. Ahí está G, vayan hacia el presidente y Daemon, esto empezará en cualquier momento.

Efectivamente el pelirrojo había entrado a la fiesta, eso solo significaba que estaba a punto de empezar la batalla, el guardián de la tormenta avanzó con parsimonia, asegurándose de que aquellas niñas llegaran junto a las ilusiones de ambos guardianes de la niebla; el presidente se encontraba hablando con éstos, indudablemente era el momento de actuar. De un pequeño arbusto sacó su arco y empezó a lanzar sus llamas rojas a todas partes. Las personas ahí presentes empezaron a gritar y a correr hacia todas las direcciones posibles, en busca de algún lugar para resguardarse.

Al ver que la batalla empezaba Daemon, que encarnaba al primer ministro, tomó del brazo al Presidente y le dijo en el oído.

— Debemos huir, usted sabe que han estado tras suyo desde hace mucho tiempo, si no salimos ahora resultaremos muertos. Los guardias los distraerán mientras escapamos.

El hombre, con gran terror en los ojos, miró a su alrededor viendo a la gente correr. Asintió al instante al ver que sus guardias personales se ponían en posición de lucha.

Daemon llamó a los tres jóvenes, que supuestamente eran sus sobrinos, para escapar. El presidente estaba tan abatido que no lograba hilar dos ideas seguidas. Corrieron hacia el interior del Palacio, entrando en el despacho lo más rápido posible como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como lo habían previsto, el presidente fue hacia un libro en particular, lo tiró y al lado del estante se abrió una pequeña puerta por la cual pasaron, era un estrecho pasillo, conformado más que nada por escaleras que bajaban. Empezaron a correr cuesta abajo, precedidos por el líder del gobierno que se veía cada vez más asustado.

— Todo estará bien. —alentó "el primer ministro".

El hombre asintió para luego seguir con su recorrido, se volvieron en unas cuantas esquinas hasta lograr bajar completamente por ese pasadizo, hasta llegar a una vieja puerta de madera. El presidente la abrió con una vieja llave para luego removerla con fuerza, pues hacía un tiempo que no era utilizada y los engranajes estaban oxidados. Al ver la luz sobre su rostro se asustó aún más porque tras la puerta se encontraba Vongola Primo. Quiso correr hacia otra dirección pero fue puesto a dormir por Daemon que ahora ya no portaba la máscara de primer ministro.

— Daemon, envía la niebla al jardín y diles que ya lo tenemos y que se retiren. —mandó primo.

El guardián de la niebla asintió para luego hacer que las llamas se dispersaran por el lugar. En esos momentos ya Chrome estaba con ellos, dispuesta a cualquier orden. Iban avanzando para llegar al carruaje que escondieron anteriormente entre las malezas del bosque cercano pero un guardia los interceptó. El hombre lanzó una especie de boomerang envuelto en llamas de la lluvia que iba directamente a la guardiana de la niebla. Entonces, antes de que éste tocara a la niña, un tridente que dio vuelta como un gran ventilador lo alejó.

— Kufufufufufu como si dejara que hirieras a mi querida Nagi. —espetó el recién aparecido Rokudo Mukuro.

Primo se asustó por la presencia del hombre con cabeza de piña así que se dispuso a atacar, pero Tsuna lo detuvo.

— No se preocupe, es mi guardián de la niebla.

— Pero la niña…

— Es una larga historia, primero debemos irnos.

Tomaron al hombre inconsciente en brazos para, con ayuda de Mukuro que ocultó sus presencias, salir con facilidad hacia el carruaje y ocuparlo para luego escapar.

* * *

**::::::::::: Jardín de Constanza II, 11:30 AM:::::::::::**

Los guardianes de primo veían todo casi sin poder creerlo, se veían tigres, perros, golondrinas y canguros en ese lugar ¿En qué clase de zoológico se encontraban? Lo peor era que esos mocosos de los que tanto se habían burlado eran fuertes.

En esos momentos se podía ver a Gokudera Hayato con su sistema CAI recibiendo el ataque de los enemigos mientras Uri se deshacía de ellos; por otra parte se veía a Yamamoto terminando con los guardias haciendo uso de su Shigure Soen así como a Ryohei y su Maximun Canon actuar. Solo quedaban unos pocos de pie cuando recibieron el mensaje de Daemon Spade.

— Ya pueden retirarse, ya lo tenemos bajo nuestro poder. —dijo la ilusión para luego desaparecer.

Los guardianes dejaron de luchar para mirarse entre ellos y luego retirarse sin siquiera tener que mover un dedo para defenderse, todos los guardias habían sido derrotados.

* * *

**:::::::: Bosque cercano, 12:00 AM::::::::**

El carruaje iba a toda velocidad, saltando de vez en cuando por obra de las rocas que evitaban que el viaje fuera más placentero. De todas formas estaban algo nerviosos, todo el tiempo volvían la cabeza para ver si los perseguían, era muy angustiante estar en esta situación.

— Tranquilo, _Vongola Decimo_. La peor parte ya pasó, dentro de un rato pasaremos por un páramo del bosque que nadie conoce, no se preocupe.

Tsuna asintió, pero aún así estaba preocupado, su súper intuición le decía que un problema se desataría y eso no tardó en suceder pues minutos después el mafioso que encaminaba el carruaje paró de golpe haciendo que Haru callera en brazos de Mukuro mientras Kyoko cayó de lleno en los de Tsuna que se enrojeció por el contacto. Primo sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla para hablar con aquel joven.

—_ Che cosa succede, Adhelpo? —_**Tra:** _¿Qué sudece, Adelpho?_

— _Vi è una enorme roccia in cui si supponeva l'ingresso_. —respondió el hombre.

— ¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Tsuna.

— Dice que hay una enorme roca en donde se suponía estaba la entrada.

Tsuna sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla, observó aquella roca y se dispuso a bajar. Abrió la pequeña puerta del carruaje para caminar a paso firme colocándose adelante de éste.

— Primo, dígale que se aleje un poco. —mandó.

El capo asintió, cumpliendo las órdenes al instante. Una vez vio que se alejaban, Tsuna posicionó un brazo extendido hacia atrás y el otro hacia adelante, flexionando un poco las rodillas. Entonces primo pudo ver un impresionante flujo de llamas de cielo saliendo de los recién aparecidos guantes del joven, el brazo de adelante lo mantuvo recogido, con el puño apretado mientras un destello salía del guante. En pocos minutos el flujo se hizo más denso aún, para que luego el castaño estirara del vuelta el brazo de adelante dejando salir un segundo flujo, directo hacia la roca.

— X-Burner. —dijo para luego asestar el disparo hacia su objetivo para que luego la densa polvareda revelara los pedazos pequeños de roca cayendo a montones. El castaño subió de nuevo al carruaje, guardando sus guantes y extinguiendo las llamas de su frente bajo la atenta mirada de primo que no podía más que sonreír, ese era su digno sucesor.

* * *

**::::::::Guarida de los aliados Mafiosos, 1 PM:::::::::::**

Habían pasado exactamente treinta minutos, en el intervalo no solo los líderes Vongola llegaron a esa guarida, sino también los guardianes. Cozart se encontraba dentro con el primer Ministro, al principio éste se mostró algo asustado y reacio a cualquier trato con aquellos "delincuentes", pero cuando fue testigo de que aquellos en realidad no se asemejaban en nada a eso se tranquilizó un poco, en esos momentos estaba hablando con el Shimon tranquilamente, a la vez que se tomaban una taza de té. Por otra parte, Primo llevaba diez minutos ahí, después de los cuales el líder de Gobierno se tranquilizó un poco más al ver que no le harían daño, entonces decidió pertinente llevarlo junto al letrado.

El hombre se desplazaba por aquel lugar con toda libertad, no tenía nada que pudiera prohibirle la libre movilidad, ni esposas, ni sogas, ni armas que amenazaran con atentar contra su vida. Eso le pareció bastante raro pues se imaginaba que buscaban matarlo, en cambio, ese joven castaño lo trataba con mucha delicadeza preguntando de vez en cuando, por medio de aquel albino que le había engañado, si necesitaba algo.

En el momento en que las puertas se abrieron y vio a su ministro sentado con otro hombre degustando del té se sorprendió, para luego caminar a zancadas hacia él, furioso por su comportamiento.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar sentado aquí? ¿Qué no fuiste tú también capturado conmigo? —inquirió en italiano.

El hombre lo miró sorprendido pues él ignoraba el hecho de que su señor fuera capturado, a él lo capturaron el hombre de las esposas y el joven del erizo.

— Mi Señor, me capturaron en el bosque, cuando iba rumbo al banquete.

El líder lo miró confundido pues no podía explicarse entonces cómo es que él lo había visto, miró a su alrededor buscando una explicación. Giotto fue hacia ambos y se sentó al lado de Cozart, para luego tranquilizarlos con la mirada de alguien confiable.

— Siéntese, todo se lo explicaré yo. —dijo —. El ministro que lo acompañó era una ilusión creada por mi guardián de la niebla, al igual que sus guardias y colaboradores que fueron creados por la guardiana de este chico. —señaló a Tsuna —. Miren, no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, todos están bien, de hecho están en la habitación contigua, están siendo atendidos pues tienen una que otra herida poco importante por la batalla, nosotros no buscamos hacerles daño, solo queremos llegar a un acuerdo.

— ¡¿Qué clase de acuerdo?! —preguntó alterado el Presidente pues empezaba a molestarse de nuevo.

— Mire, Giorgio. Usted y yo sabemos que Sicilia no está en el mejor momento, está cruzando problemas con la demás península itálica y sabemos que el quiebre en la sociedad no le ayuda a mantener la isla libre. Sabemos también que la expedición de Garibaldi vendrá en algún momento y que la isla ya no tendrá autonomía, sino que será otro títere más. Nosotros solo queremos una cosa, y es que desaparezca a los _Gabellotti_ del mapa y nos deje proteger a los débiles y más pobres.

— ¿De qué me está hablando? Todos sabemos que ustedes no son precisamente gente pobre, ni labriegos. Son hijos de terratenientes, son aristócratas.

— Sí, y es precisamente por eso que queremos que las cosas cambien. Como hijos de terratenientes hemos visto el maltrato bajo el cual viven los labriegos. Les prometemos que si nos permiten esto los ayudaremos a mantener el control en la isla y luchar porque Garibaldi no logre su cometido, le prometemos que si logramos esto Sicilia estará más unida y se hará fuerte.

Había tanta determinación en los ojos de Primo que el primer Ministro ya cedió, solo esperaba la palabra del presidente, claro que éste no creía en vanas promesas.

— Mi Señor, debemos admitir que tienen un buen punto, además ambos sabemos que los _Gabellotti_ se han salido de nuestro control, así que tal vez…

— ¿Quién nos dice que cumplirán con su palabra?

En ese momento la súper intuición le dijo a Tsuna que debía intervenir, Primo lo había ayudado en el futuro cuando las cosas se estaban derrumbando, ahora era su turno. Así que se unió a Primo esta vez para que él tradujera.

— Si me permiten, podrían firmar un tratado con cláusulas, así ninguno podría retractarse. Giorgio-_san_, usted tiene familia ¿Verdad? —Tsuna lo vio asentir luego de que Giotto terminara de traducir —. Pues qué pasaría si un día de estos usted perdiera todo su poder y tuviera que trabajar como un labriego más ¿Qué pasaría si el ganado que tantas horas le cuesta al día alimentar y cuidar fuera robado por los _Gabellotti_? ¿Qué pasaría si después de largas horas de vender los productos de la semana en el mercado tuviera que ver como todo su dinero se lo quitan dejándolo sin un céntimo para alimentar a sus hijos? Si lo piensa detenidamente se dará cuenta de que este arreglo es lo mejor que puede hacer.

Luego de que Giotto terminara de traducir vieron algo de culpa en los ojos de Giorgio que bajó la cabeza con pesadez para luego mirar de nuevo a Tsuna.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó para que Giotto lo tradujera.

— Soy alguien que puede atestiguar que estas son buenas personas, nos han salvado en algún momento así que mi tarea es dar testimonio del buen corazón que cargan en sus pechos, ellos solo trabajan por los más necesitados, no perderá nada con intentarlo. —explicó para luego responderle a Primo que le sonreía.

_7 Horas después…_

Habían estado un buen tiempo cuadrando las cláusulas para el tratado y después de siete horas llegaron al acuerdo tan esperado, un apretón de manos selló la nueva amistad entre el gobierno y la mafia.

Cuando salieron del despacho todos los guardianes se pusieron de pie expectantes por la reunión recién acabada. Al salir Giotto lo bombardearon con diversas preguntas a las que él contestó con una sola respuesta.

— Todo se resolvió gracias a _Vongola Decimo_.

— Jeh, no se esperaba menos del Juudaime.

— Bien hecho Tsuna. —animó Yamamoto.

Todos sonrieron gozosos, hasta Hibari se sentía ligeramente a gusto por la noticia dada por esos herbívoros hasta que una niebla rosa llenó el lugar.

— Alalá, parece que Lambo-_san_ al fin se va a casa.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! —gritaron todos juntándose en un mismo lugar.

— Tsk, la próxima vez que te vea te patearé el trasero. —dijo Gokudera refiriéndose a G, en son de despedida.

— Jeh, lo mismo digo.

— Fue un gusto. —despidió Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa recibiendo un "lo mismo digo" de parte de Asari.

Por otro lado Ryohei fue y le dio un enérgico abrazo al guardián de la llama del sol de la primera generación.

— Nos veremos de nuevo ¡AL EXTREMO! —gritó ensordeciéndolos.

— ¡Cállate, cabeza de césped!

— Nos estamos despidiendo, cabeza de pulpo, no todos somos tan fríos y engreídos como tú.

— Yo solo me pregunto por qué el guardián del Trueno es una vaquita, deja de hacer berrinche, hombre, ya deja de hacerlo. —monologó Lampo haciendo gestos de desdén con la mano hacia lambo.

Por su parte los guardianes de la niebla y de la nube solo se sonrieron con un "Huum" y un "Kufufufufufufu" que denotaba lo interesante del encuentro. La niebla empezaba a ser más espesa tomando más terreno, solo quedaba algo por decir.

— Gracias por todo, _Vongola Decimo_. Me alegro de que sea mi sucesor, Vongola está en buenas manos. —entonces sellaron su amistad con un fuerte apretón de manos.

— Esto se está tardando, Haru ya quiere volver a casa-_desu_.

En esos momentos la niebla se hizo tan espesa como para no dejar ver nada de la habitación, para luego desaparecer minutos después con los jóvenes que habían salvado una vez más al mundo de la mafia.

— ¡_Buona fortuna, Vongola Decimo_! —despidió Primo con una gran sonrisa.

_**¿FIN?**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hay mucho que aclarar, lo sé. Primero que nada la idea surgió porque hace un tiempo mi madre se puso en contacto con sus familiares lejanos en Italia con el fin de adquirir la media nacionalidad. En ese momento pudimos conocer un poco más de la historia de mi tatarabuelo que vino a mi país porque era un terrateniente en Sicilia, cuando la mafia se consolidó en el gobierno no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo todo y venirse para acá, así que de ahí salió la idea del one-shot, por eso lo ambienté también en el siglo XIX.

Bueno, vayamos por parte, los Gabellotti como bien lo explicó Hayato-_chan_ eran una especie de policía corrupta. En cuanto a Garibaldi, fue el unificador italiano, que viajó a Sicilia para unirla a la Italia continental. Si se pregunta acerca del nombre del jardín del banquete, se lo puse simplemente por el nombre de una Reina de Sicilia, no sé si de verdad exista. Al elegir el tipo de gobierno tuve algunas dudas pues no estaba muy claro, así que opté porque Sicilia tuviera un presidente, claro que eso no quiere decir que sea un gobierno democrático, en mi país en esa época se eligió al presidente que en realidad era un dictador, así que le quedó perfecto :D.

Se preguntarán por qué no hice que Reborn fuera con ellos, la razón es simple, Tsuna no hubiera utilizado su cabeza y se hubiera escudado tras él como buen Dame, así que hice que sufriera por su cuenta, es parte de crecer. Por último, Buona fortuna significa buena suerte en italiano.

Bien, la parte de romance se lo dejaré a la persona que siga la historia, pues me parece que un toque de batalla le viene bien a un fic, por eso me encargué de esa parte, la parte romántica se las paso a ustedes. Para cualquier idea que necesiten para la continuación pueden contactarme, con gusto las ayudaré. Este One-Shot está dedicado a **Suno Andrew** que siempre dice que le gusta como narro las batallas, así que aquí tienes tu regalo mi fiel lectora :D. Sin más me despido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_** "El primer jefe era como el cielo que influye y envuelve todo" (Reborn)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Saya Christopher****


End file.
